Untitled
by wyntergirl
Summary: Although without a title, this story is guaranteed to make you laugh (definitely), cry (hopefully), and really want to review (you'd better)...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

I stared out the window trying to ignore the ongoing prattle of my latest French suitor. This had to be the worst part of my life besides my parents. I wondered how boring this man could get. He kept going on and on about how much money he made every year. Like I had any interest in that topic. But could I say anything to him about shutting his overly large mouth? No, I had to sit there like a lady and smile and nod at the appropriate places.

The worst thing was that I couldn't even remember the man's name. I guess I was too preoccupied with other thoughts that continued to circle around in my head. I wished that the man had been at least somewhat attractive, but he wasn't at all.

He had thinning brown hair that was placed in a comb over. His dull blue eyes were deep set and squinty. Plus he was quite large. He was not the kind of man that I was attracted to.

When he continued to prattle on I began to let myself daydream. I rarely ever did this when a suitor was around but he could have a conversation with himself so I divulged into my secret pleasure.

I could remember when I was about 14 years old I was walking alone in the woods trying to get away from the house. I was having a grand old time going along the path and picking up stray flowers along the way.

_I had gotten in trouble earlier that day for reading about vampires. Vampires were well known throughout the land of Transylvania. I was especially interested in the infamous Count Dracula. I was quite interested in them and for some reason they had a pull on me that I could not get away from. But of course my mother said that it was not appropriate for a young lady of my station to read such dreadful things. _

_I was punished by not being allowed to have cake at lunch. What kind of punishment was that? I just chalked it under her being generous for once in her life. So as a way to get away from her I decided to go exploring outside the grounds._

_It felt glorious just to be able to walk around and not have to act like a proper lady. It was free and exhilarating and I felt like a child again instead of a young woman._

_I continued down the path my left hand filled with all sorts of flowers. I wanted to find a place where I could sit down and make them into a crown. But what I didn't notice was that there was a man following me. I was too wrapped into my thoughts that I did not hear him approach._

_So I was quite surprised when I felt someone grab me around my waist and lift me up. I began then to kick the man in earnest trying to get away from him. I was about to scream but he put his meaty hand over my mouth before I could. He would not silence me that easily. So I opened my mouth and bit down onto his hand. The man screamed and removed his hand from my mouth. _

_I then screamed, "Help! Someone please help me!" Luck must have been on my side that day for a handsome man came out of the woods to my rescue._

_The man was tall and broad shouldered. He had black hair and deep brown eyes. This was the kind of man that I always wanted to marry. He had that exact look that I had always liked._

_"Excuse me sir, but I think that you are bothering this young girl," the man stated simply. His stance was poised but yet threatening. I could see power laced throughout his body._

_"I ain't bothering her she just has something I want," my captor replied in a hacking voice. I cringed and tried not to shudder._

_"But I bet that she doesn't want to give it to you," he replied with a well-placed smirk on his face._

_My captor stiffened slightly and said, "How do you…"_

_But before he could continue his sentence the dark-haired man came charging at him. I was in a panicked state for I didn't want to be in the middle of this fight. But luckily I was pushed out of the way by the handsome man. I hit the ground hard and the breath went out of my lungs._

_By the time I had gotten my breath back I could see my captor was sprawled on the ground unconscious. The next thing I knew I was being helped off the ground by my handsome rescuer. When I was fully off the ground he checked for any serious injuries and when he found none he said, "I'm Velkan, and you are…?"_

_As soon as I heard that voice I about melted in a pool around his feet. I cleared my throat and said, "I'm Ilya."_

_He smiled at me and said, "Well Ilya I hope you're alright but I need to be leaving now. I have many other things to do."_

_But I didn't want him to leave. "Oh, alright. Well I want to thank you for helping me. I will always remember it." I ducked my head of chestnut brown hair to cover my flushed face._

_He chuckled at me and lifted my head up with his finger. "You're welcome Ilya and maybe one day we'll meet again." There was a genuine smile on his face when he said that and it warmed my heart._

_"Goodbye then Velkan," I said trying not to let myself become too attached to him. He smiled at me again and placed a light kiss on my lips. And with that he was gone, going back into the woods where he came from. I put my fingers to my lips in wonderment and headed back down the path towards home with a light feeling about me._

But I was soon wrenched from my dream world when my suitor said, "Excuse me Miss Ilya I am trying to ask you a question. Would you please answer me?" His voice was grating on my nerves.

I shook my head and put on my most winning smile before saying, "Excuse me sir? What was the question?"

The suitor shook his head in annoyance at me as if saying women. "As I was saying I asked you what you liked to do. A hobby of some sort?" he asked trying to engage me in some sort of stupid conversation.

"Oh, I don't know really. I guess I am quite fond of sewing," I replied. I really wasn't quite fond of sewing but I couldn't say reading because mother would get angry with me and I really didn't need that at the moment.

He nodded pleased at my answer and I just smiled while trying not to cringe at the man in front of me. I wondered why my mother would choose a French man and not a Romanian man. It seemed most logical to me that I would wed a Romanian. But I didn't know how my mother's mind worked so I would be left to wonder and come up with my own answer.

The man continued to prattle on and on again about his gracious amount of money he had so I decided to think about Velkon. I hadn't thought of him in quite a while. I think I fell in love with him that day he rescued me. I have no idea as to why though. I really didn't believe in love at first sight but here I was experiencing it myself.

I was again interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. "Excuse me while I answer the door," I said to my suitor. He nodded and told me to go on with a flick oh his wrist. I grinded my teeth in annoyance but smiled anyway. I swear I was going to have wrinkles by the time I was thirty.

I got up from the upholstered chair and went to answer the door. I placed my hand around the carved handle and opened it. Behind the door was the serving girl Tatiana. Her hands were placed behind her back and she looked as nervous as usual.

"Excuse me Miss, but your mother requires you and your suitor in the tea room for luncheon," Tatiana said her voice low and quiet.

"Thank you Tatiana please tell her we will be on our way. You are excused," I said dismissing her with a wave of my head. She bobbed a quick curtsy before leaving.

I closed the door behind me and turned to my suitor. He was looking at me waiting to hear what I had to tell him. I cleared my throat and said, "My mother wishes our presence in the tea room for lunch."

My suitor nodded and barely got out of his chair. I stifled a giggle behind my hand and watched him waddle over to me. He placed out his pudgy arm for me to grab onto. I grabbed onto it reluctantly and we went towards the door. He opened the door for me and led me out into the hallway.

I led him towards the tearoom trying to think of pleasant thoughts before I was to meet my mother. One always had to be prepared. We continued to walk in awkward silence until I heard an ear-piercing scream that seemed to be coming from an adjacent hallway.

We both stopped abruptly wondering what would happen next. Suddenly I saw Tatiana running down the hallway coming towards us. Her hair was disheveled and I could see tears streaming down her cheeks.

She was shouting, "Run Miss run! Dracula is here!"


	2. Attacked

Chapter Two

_Ilya_

Tatiana rushed past me in flurry of skirts, screaming hysterically. My suitor joined her, screaming even louder. I, however, rushed the opposite direction into the tea room, hoping that my parents got out in time. When I reached the partially opened doors I gasped and stifled a scream of terror. There lying on the floor were my mother and father, surrounded by blood and furniture. I then noticed that Dracula's wives were there, snickering and screeching, yet he was no where in sight. I stepped back, hoping that none of those who I had seen saw me when I bumped into someone. I looked in the large mirror that hung next to the door and saw no one, but I felt their breath on my neck.

"Curiosity killed the noblewoman," a man's voice murmured into my ear. I spun around and saw the last person I ever wanted a chance to meet: Dracula. I wanted to scream, but it caught in my throat. I pushed him away and ran down the hall. The servants who had survived the surprise attack had already fled, leaving those who were too slow to litter the ground. I leapt over bodies of nannies and butlers that had known me from infancy, trying to find a way out of my own house.

I turned the corner, tripping on my skirts and falling. I thrust myself up and began to run again, hoping that Dracula had found some other interest. I passed several open doors in the hall. Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into another room. A hand covered my mouth to stifle my screams, but I twisted and kicked until I was free. I turned and saw that it was my stepbrother who had pulled me into the room.

"Nikolas!" I breathed. Nikolas smiled grimly and closed the door. His grip tightened on the sword that he possessed.

"Ilya, you must run," he whispered sharply and he sealed the door. He moved past me and revealed a secret corridor that led into the forest. I looked at him curiously. He returned my gaze.

"What about you?" I asked, my voice soft. He smiled dryly.

"I will buy you some time." I shook my head stubbornly.

"I will not have you die for me!" Nikolas quickly kissed my forehead. It was then that I knew I had little time. I reluctantly let him push me into the corridor. He offered me a cloak, but I refused.

"Vampires can sense heat. If I allow my body temperature to go down low enough, then they will think me near death, ignoring me completely," I told him, tears flowing from my eyes. Nikolas smiled, a true smile, at my knowledge.

"I love you, Ilya," he murmured as he closed the door. I nodded as it shut.

"I love you too," I said, even though the thick door was already sealed. I began to run down the corridor, feeling my body chill as I went further under ground. I prayed that Nikolas died nobly and that Dracula had given up on me.

It was at least a few hours until I reached the end of the corridor. By then, I wished that I had taken the cloak offered to me. It was dark outside and it was cold, as usual. I made my way through the forest, hoping that Dracula hadn't sent a werewolf after me. Still, I was determined to reach safety for my family's sake. I turned to look at the house and gasped at the sight that I beheld.

My home was aflame. Dracula must have thought I was somewhere in the house still. Whoever was left in the house was surely dead by now. My parents would never receive a proper burial, my brother would never receive an honor for staying and fighting for me. My belongings were now reduced to ashes.

I fought the strong urge to cry, but won, carrying onward toward whatever safety God allowed me. I looked for a small gathering of bushes to keep me wark while I slept and found a nice clump near a large clearing.

After I had settle myself in my makeshift home, I let all the sorrow held up within me out. I sobbed until I had no more tears to shed. I gazed at the full moon above me and swore silently that Dracula would pay.

When I awoke in the morning, I dared not move from my hiding place. I was wary of what was in the forest that I knew to be enemies. There was a small hole in one of the bushes that gave me a clear view of the clearing. I peeked through and noted something peculiar. There was a large pole in the center of the clearing which I failed to notice the night before. Attached to the pole was a young man. I could not recognize him from the distance that separated us, so I assumed he was young.

I, being curious in nature, stepped out of my hiding place and walked up to the man. He seemed to stare at a particular spot in the bushes in front of him. He then noticed me and his eyes grew wide. Then his expression changed into anger.

"Damn it, get out of here! Now!" he shouted to me. I then saw the large monster running straight for me.


	3. Surprises

Chapter 3

_Ilya_

My mind went completely blank when I saw the enormous monster coming towards me. It couldn't be real. All those legends and myths I had read couldn't be true. My rational mind just didn't want to accept what was right in front of me. So I stood there in a stupor not even trying to get out of the way.

The man atop the pole kept looking back and forth between the monster and me. It seemed to me that he didn't know what to do. "What are you doing?" he shouted at me. "Run you stupid girl run!"

But I couldn't run, I couldn't even move. The man continued to look at me wondering if I was worth saving. I could barley hear him mutter, "Shit" before he jumped down off the pole. He reminded me of a cat.

I could see the monster getting closer and closer until I was roughly pushed out of the way by the man. The impact of him when we hit the ground made the air whoosh out of my lungs. I coughed and sputtered, trying to regain my breath.

Soon though, many other people came out of the clearing. Their faces were masks of questioning until they saw me on the ground with the man. I could see that they were approaching him as if to help him when a woman's voice rang out and said, "He's coming! The werewolf is upon you!"

The dark haired man leaped up off the ground, his body tense and waiting for the werewolf to come. And oh, how the werewolf did come.

In my frightened haze, I hastily backed up until I was sure I was out of harm's way. The werewolf came to the hunters or whatever they were, in an angry fashion. The hunters became prepared and waited for the beast to strike at any moment.

The werewolf looked around at the hunters for only a moment before picking out what seemed to be the weakest person of the group. To me not one of them seemed like they were weak but what did I know?

The person that was chosen began to raise her small sword but before she could get a stab at him the man that had saved me leapt into the way to take on the beast himself. I stared in awe as I watched him trying to fend off the beast, his thrusting of his sword true and powerful looking. But before he could at least damage the beast in some way it ran off, without looking back.

I had no idea what to make of the whole situation. My breathing was still ragged and truly I think I was in shock. I mean the scariest thing I probably had ever seen was my latest suitor. I shuddered and wondered what was going to happen to me. These didn't seem like your average people that would invite you in for a small chat and a nice cup of tea.

I decided that I should just get out of here then. I didn't want to stay here and be in their hands. It looked like they had capable hands but I don't think I really wanted their capable hands.

When I had pushed myself off the ground and stood up, I tried as quietly as I could to walk out of the open area. But before I could even make one step an accented voice stopped me saying, "You stupid girl! You just ruined our whole plans!"

Well, at least I tried. That was all that mattered to me anyways. I turned around to face the people, my face flushed with shame.

"Do you realize what this could mean for us? Do you know how much trouble you caused?" the same accented voice asked me. But when I looked up to see who was talking to me I didn't expect a young woman who was only a couple years older than me.

She had beautiful rich black wavy hair, and dark eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. But what really was surprising was that she was wearing leather pants. I had never seen a woman where pants before and in that instant I wished I could be her.

I didn't know what to say to her. I mean what could I say to her? I knew my face was flushing an even deeper red with every word she said. So I hung my head trying to keep what little dignity I had in front of these people.

Before the young woman could even criticize me more the young dark haired man stepped beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Anna, the girl didn't mean to wreck the plan, just leave her alone," he said. I was very gracious when the man said that but did he really have to say wreck?

I lifted my head up and found myself looking into my rescuer's eyes. Those eyes reminded me of something I had once seen long ago, but I couldn't place them. I searched through my brain trying to find anything that would place him somewhere.

Then it hit me and I softly said, "Velkan?" How I had dreamed that this day would come. Ok this wasn't exactly how I pictured it but I would take anything that I could get.

His eyes widened a bit in surprise but before he could answer himself, Anna said, "How do you know my brother's name?" Her tone was accusing and I felt that she was trying to incriminate me for something that I didn't do.

My cheeks tinged a bit before I said, "When I was about 14 he saved my life." My hands began to fidget so I put them behind my back, trying to conceal my nervousness.

Anna arched an eyebrow to me as if saying, 'what?'

Anna then turned to her brother and said, "Is this true Velkan? Did you actually save this girl's life?"

For some reason I didn't particularly like the way Anna said girl.

"Yes, I know her Anna and a while ago I did save her life. Although she's quite different now," he said with a slight smirk on his face. I didn't know whether to be pleased or offended by his statement.

"Well then what do you propose we do with her then Velkan?" Anna asked her brother in a slightly irritated tone.

This whole conversation was starting to really grate on my nerves. Anna talked just like my mother did. Always referring to me as on abject. But I didn't want to say anything because what would happen if I said the wrong thing and maybe offend her?

I continued looking at the ground, waiting for them to do anything at all. The next thing I know Velkan is right in front of me. I jump a little in surprise and he lightly chuckles at me, the werewolf incident seemingly forgotten.

"Well what do you propose we do with you Ilya?" he asked me while putting his index finger under my chin and making me look him in those eyes that made me want to faint. But what I couldn't believe was that he remembered my name.

I stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. No one had ever asked me what I wanted to do in my entire life. What was one supposed to do with freedom?

His eyes kept probing and I licked my dry lips before croaking out, "I don't know." Well that certainty was a stupid answer.

But Velkan didn't seem to mind at all and asked, "Would you like to come with us?"

I'm glad to say that I actually didn't faint when he asked me that. But being the stupid person that I am I continued to stare at him not knowing what to say.


	4. An Unexpected Guest

Chapter Four

_Anna_

I cannot believe the stupidity that washed over my brother. He invited the one thing that stopped us from accomplishing our goal to remain with us. I rode next to him on the way back, that little leech attached to his back.

"Why, Velkan?" I asked him, my voice soft and irritable. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you know who she is, Anna?" he asked me in return. I looked at him blankly.

"No."

"Her parents were the Duke and Duchess."

"Were?" Velkan's face darkened.

"Dracula and his wives feasted last night on their flesh and blood. She no longer has a home," he replied. I looked at the girl, who happened to be asleep. She looked different than most Romanians. Her hair was light, but still beautiful. Something inside of me told me to feel pity for the poor creature, but I refused to let my pity show.

"I see. I suppose this random act of kindness has nothing to do with the fact that she is indeed lovely?" I asked slyly. Velkan glared at me then grinned. His thoughts were all too obvious.

After a half an hour of riding we approached the house that was left by our father. I looked on as Velkan gently woke our guest. Ilya opened her light eyes and looked at Velkan with a longing gaze. She then looked at the vast estate that was in our possession and seemed to rank it in her mind.

Although Ilya said nothing, I remained in defense-mode, just in case something slipped. I continued to look at her, noting the small things about her appearance. She attained some scratches that I could safely assume weren't there the night before.

Velkan and I led the horses up to the front of the house where he dismounted and helped his "guest" down as well. I noted an annoyingly bright blush tainting her pale cheeks. He smiled simply, causing her to blush further. I dismounted as well and before I could head inside Velkan handed me his horse's reins and told me to put the horses in the stables.

"You aren't serious! Why can't you?" I snapped. Velkan looked at me warningly then proceeded to lead Ilya into the house. I stood there shocked. My blood seemed to be boiling within me as I led the horses into the stables near the house. Velkan was getting a big head and I intended to deflate it.

When I entered the house, I noticed that Velkan had Ilya sitting in the entry hall while he spoke with a maid. I simply glared at the girl as I headed to my room, hoping to relax in a nice, hot bath. Of course, my intentions were interrupted when Velkan caught sight of me in the hall.

"Ah, Anna, there you are! I was hoping you could lend Ilya some of your clothing until we can get her some of her own," Velkan said cheerfully, his tone expectant. I simply glowered before trudging up to my room, leaving him with no answer. Ilya watched me shyly as I did so. There was something about her frightened eyes that made me lighten my step, but not my attitude. I walked straight to my room, summoning a maid who was to tend to my bath.

I sat on the small loveseat in my room while my bath was being prepared. I sighed and stared out the window, my mind going over the events of the afternoon. Needless to say, it was hardly productive. We didn't get any closer to Dracula and we didn't slay a terrorizing werewolf. Instead we succeeded in sheltering a lousy orphan, who happened to be a lousy noble, who happened to have an interest in my brother.

I grew tired of sitting and walked out into the hall to see if Velkan had left. To my surprise, Velkan was in the hall with the girl's hand in his. He was leading her into a room, not just any room, but his room.


End file.
